School of Doom
School of Doom 'is an zombies map created by Greedyselfish. As the title says, it is set in a school. It features many weapons from past Call Of Duty games with a few new ones in the mix. There is also a main easter egg called "'Gateway Out". The map was originally going to be called simply "School", but it was changed. In 2017, School of Doom was remade into the Cyborg Zombies map S.O.D. 2036. It was also included in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare as part of the game's first DLC installment, Resurrection. It also appears in ''Call of Duty: Zombies'''' as part of the "Greedyselfish" era. Setting The map takes place in a school somewhere in the southern part of the United States that has recently been invaded by zombies. During the invasion, several members of the school faculty and the students themselves were either killed or zombiefied with the exception of four. *'Skylar Henning- A typical "metalhead"(fan of heavy metal music) who hates other genres of music beside anything metal related. *Dave Herd- A guy whos biggest dream was for a zombie apocalypse to happen so his life won't be boring as hell. *Zack Battleman- Simular to both Dave & Skylar, he is both a fan of the zombie apocalypse and heavy metal music. Though he is more into horror films than anything else. *Robert Van Alexander- The most annoying guy in school. Each of the playable characters are 16 years old. There are also five teachers still alive with four of them out to kill you while one is trapped inside a classroom trying to help you. *'Mr. Thrash- '''Can down you with one hit from his paddle. Two with Juggernog . *'Nurse Tiny- 'Can freeze you with her Winter's Howl for 5 seconds. *'Coach Kettle- 'Can scream at you, making you blind and deaf for 5 seconds. *'Mr. Bowell- 'Can grab and bodyslam you. Causing you to die. *'Mr. Claybon- 'He is not out, or at all, trying to kill you. He will assist you with the easter egg by giving you directions. He has barricaded himself in his classroom. When you defeat the first four, They will drop a part needed for the easter egg. Layout 'Mr. Thrash's Computer Lab You will spawn inside Mr. Thrash's computer lab. Inside their are 3 rows of tables and chairs next two some windows on the right, two of the windows are barricades. On the other side of the room are two other barricades. There is bathroom with a box spawn on the left and a small room with a Double-Barreled Shotgun , a Quick Revive and a buyable door to the outside worth 750 pts. on the right. 'Lower Outside Area' The lower outside area is a big area in the map. Set in a cloudy, drizzly area with some trees surronding the whole map, it is rather depressing. Outise of Mr. Thrash's room is a fence with a barrier over the opening right next to his classroom door. In the middle of the area is a small shed which can only be opened using a Turnbine buildable. The shed contains a part for another buildable and some buyable Semtex grenades on the back wall. There is also a break store next to a road full of destroyed cars. A Mule Kick machine is located here. The shop class building is loocated near the break store and the garage door can be open for 750 pts. Inside the shop class are 4 buildable tables. On the other side of the area is the door which lead to the lunchroom, which can also be opened with the turbine. 'Lunchroom' The lunchroom has a series of tables in the middle with a box spawn and a buildable part on one of the tables. There is also a stage that has a Pack-a-Punch machine and a teleporter pad. A buyable B23R is on the bottom of the stage. There is also a barricade on the top right of the room. This area, along with the gym is a great training spot. 'Hallway' There is a door in the lunchroom that can be bought for 750 pts. that leads to a hallway with another door on the far right side that leads to another outside area. In the hallway, there is a lost and found closet that can be used as weapon storage. Just like the refridgerator from TranZit . There is a staircase next to the office with debris in the way. The debris can be cleared for 1000 pts.. 'Upstairs' Nothing really much upstairs. Except two barricades, a box spawn, buyable M16 , a janitor closet that will be needed for the easter egg, and a bunch of lockers''' and classroom doors. There is another buyable staircase that leads to the gym, worth 1000 pts.. '''Gymnasium The door to the gymnasium cots 1250 pts.. The gym consists of a basketball court with a stage on the left and some bleachers on the right. Next to the bleachers is a small lobby where 2 Perk-A-Colas, Speed Cola and Double-Tap Root-Beer, are located. Jugger-nog is also located on a small balcony where the bleachers are. A lightbox, where the lightswitches to the gym are, is located on a wall somewhere. It is needed for the main easter egg. The powerswitch is located on the stage with a teleporter. 'Higher Outside Area' The door in the hallway that was mentioned before can be bought for 750 pts. and leads to another outside area. This area is where the busses would park for the kids to go home. Unfortunatly, the bus drivers did not make it in time to save them. Two, however tried, but their busses flipped over and wrecked, causing one bus to block the road out and the other blocking the parking lot. Up ahead is the science building. There is a door you can buy that costs 1000 pts.. A new perk called Fast Melee Dew is located here. 'Science Building Library' This area consists of a hallway with a classroom on the right that looks like the doors have been torn apart by the zombies. There is also a big hole in one of the walls that leads to another classroom. In one of them is a Tombstone Soda perk machine. Up on the left is the library, filled with useless books and a teleporter pad. A P90 is located next to one of the bookcases and costs 1200 pts. New Features *3 new buildables: Flamethrower, Sentry Gun, New Wonder Weapon: Plasma Rifle *The announcer is replaced by Mr. Meshley, the vice-princple who is known for his boring morning announcements. He is half-way zombified so is voice sounds a little demonic. *Some of the teachers serve as bosses for the map. They will each have their own abilities. Once each are defeated, they will drop a part needed for the easter egg. *New Perk-a-cola: Fast Melee Dew speeds up melee, tastes like pickle juice. (costs 2000 pts.) *A major easter egg that leads to the events of the next map: Gateway Out. *There are some pictures and posters that will predict the setting for the next map. One include a copy of the 2002 film "Reign of Fire". *A new game mode called "Armageddon". The game mode has no rounds, but endless survival. *A new Wonder Weapon Grenade called "Explosive Paper Airplanes". They work just like the Hunter Killer Drones from Black Ops II. *New zombie type known as "Bully Zombies ". Trivia *There are many pictures and posters of old castle ruins somewhere in England as well as several sketches of dragons scattered on some areas of the map. This gives hints about the setting of the next map Reign of Fire. *The four boss teachers aren't zombified, but are still trying to stop the players from performing Mr. Claybon's task. The zombies also don't hurt the teachers, so that means they have something to do with the origin of the infection. *This was the first map created by Greedyselfish. *On Grief and Armageddon, the characters are replaced with either U.S. Army or Russian Spetznaz soldiers. *If you go inside the bus thats on its side outside of the Science building, you will find the head of the Tranzit bus driver on the drivers seat. *A picture of Der Riese can be found in a history book in the Library. *The Pack-A-Punch camo is the same as the "Cyborg" camo for Black Ops II but in this map it's light blue instead of orange. *The name of the map comes from a quote from Skylar Henning in game. *An easter egg song is played when 3 glowing red apples are found. The song is "Disposable Heroes" by Metallica. *This map would later be remade as S.O.D. 2036 as part of the Soul of the Machine storyline. Weapons Starter *M9 *4 Frag Grenades *Knife Wall Weapons *Double Barrell (500 pts.) *MK14 (500 pts.) *Remington 870 (1500 pts.) *Semtex (250 pts.) *B23R (1000 pts.) *Claymores (250 pts.) *M16 (1200 pts.) *MP5K (1000 pts.) *Bowie Knife (3000 pts.) Box Weapons *Five-Seven (comes single or dual-wield) *.44 Magnum *Desert Eagle *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Model 1887 *USAS-12 *M4A1 *Tar-21 *FN-FAL *Type 25 *ACR 6.8 *Barret 50 cal. *Intervention *Thompson *MP40 *Spectre *Browning .50 Cal *RPG *Thumper *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Buildable Weapons *Plasma Gun *Plasma Gun v2.0* *Flamethrower Cut Weapons *Ranger (Dual-Wield Version Only) *Commando *Winter's Howl *Thundergun *Zeus Cannon (Upgraded Version of the Thunder Gun) *M1A1 Carbine *Only appears in the Call of Duty: Zombies ''version of the map. Achievements/Trophies '''NOTE: These Achievements/Trophies only appear in the ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Zombies ''versions of the map.' * 'You Are The Gatekeeper! '- (50 G/Silver Trophy) - Construct, escape, and make your grade! * 'Cutting Class '- (15 G/Bronze Trophy) - Knife 50 zombies with the Fast Melee Dew perk. * 'PLASMAAAA!!! '- (20 G/Silver Trophy) - Blast 100 zombies with the upgraded Plasma Gun. * 'No, Gimme YOUR Change! '- (10 G/Bronze Trophy) - Bully the Bully Zombies with Paper Airplanes. Navigation M16 Category:Maps Category:Greedyselfish Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps